Conventional cameras transmit the total field of view in one channel and are limited as regards to miniaturization. In smartphones, two cameras are used that are oriented in and opposite to the direction of the surface normal of the display. In known multi-aperture imaging system, a contiguous partial object area is allocated to each channel, which is transformed into a contiguous partial image area.
Thus, a concept would be desirable allowing a miniaturized device for capturing a total field of view while ensuring high image quality.